The Search for the Allspark
by DizzyDisneyDayDream
Summary: Emily Brown was just trying to get away from her best friends idiot boyfriend Trent when she met Sam Witwicky. After that, her life changed. Sam/Oc... on hiatus
1. can i give you a ride

"Emily Brown, are you listening to me?"

Shocked, Emily dropped her head from her hands and sat up in her chair. Looking around, she saw her best friend Mikaela looking at her. After blinking a few times and giving her head a shake, she began to focus on what was going on around her. The other students in the room were throwing paper and being noisy, things that they normally did on a Friday afternoon. In front of the room, the teacher sat leaning back in his chair with his fingers slowly messaging his temples.

"What? Sorry?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh. When she was done being dramatic, like Emily knew she was, she smiled. "I was asking if you were listening to me, but I guess it's clear that you weren't."

"I'm sorry. But can you blame me? This class is boring, and I already gave my presentation. What were you saying?" Emily said before giving Mikaela her attention.

The raven-haired girl smiled, loving being the center of attention. "Well, there's going to be this party at the lake after school; you know, to kick off the weekend. And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Trent."

Emily liked the idea of going and hanging out with Mikaela until she mentioned Trent being there. She didn't like her best friends' current boyfriend, thinking that he was a total jerk. Right away, she started to shake her head.

"You know, I think I'm going to pass. I have homework to do, tests to study for." Emily said, rubbing the back of her neck while she tried to avoid eye contact. When she finally did look over at her friend, she saw that she was on the receiving end of one of Mikaela's irritated stares.

"Really? You are going to blow me off for homework?" Mikaela asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Emily apologized, raising her shoulders slightly.

"You know what? No." Mikaela said after a few seconds. "You are not going to blow me off to do homework, that's what the weekend is for. So Trent and I will pick you up at your house around four, and you better be ready." She ended with a smile.

Emily opened her mouth and was about to protest, but she wasn't given the chance. From up front, Mr. Barns seemed to be getting over his headache because he raised his stupid 'quiet' sign and called for everyone to be quiet. "Okay, we have time for one last presentation. Mr. Witwicky, you're up."

Frustrated, Emily turned away from Mikaela and leaned back in her chair. Crossing her arms over her chest, she watched as a boy from the back of the class made his way towards the front of the room, his arms full of things for his presentation.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of stuff." He apologized as he dropped all of his stuff on the table.

No one in the class was really listening as Witwicky gave his presentation. Some of the jocks were throwing paper balls and making fun, but that was about it. Emily caught bits and piece of what he was saying; something about a great-great-grandfather, a pair of glasses, and a giant iceman. But that was all she got because soon the bell rang and everyone was trying to get out of the room. Emily grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She stopped at her locker quick before heading out of the school. She was just stepping onto the sidewalk when she heard someone calling out to her. Turning around, she saw that it was Mikaela leaning out Trent's window.

"Don't forget Emily! Four o'clock!"

Rolling her eyes, Emily raised her hand and waved it at her friend before continuing on her way. A while ago, Mikaela had offered for her to ride home with her and Trent seeing as they lived close to each other; but Emily declined. She would much rather walk the couple of miles to her house then listen to Trent boast about his 'awesome' truck.

After about twenty minutes, she made it home. Once inside, she walked up the stairs and into her room where she dropped her bag in a chair before heading towards her small closet. She knew that it wasn't worth a fight with Mikaela so she started to pick out an outfit for the lake. She went with something simple; a white bikini with a blue tank top over it and a pair of dark wash short shorts. Her hair she left down with its slight waves. She was just putting on shoes when she heard a car honking from outside. Grabbing a towel and a small shoulder bag, she went down stairs and out the front door. Trent sat in the driver's seat of his truck with his arm hanging out the window.

"Come on!" He yelled as she walked down the front steps and over to his car. "Make sure you don't scratch the paint." He added as she opened the door. As a response, Emily rolled her eyes as she hopped into the backseat and closed the door.

The drive to the lake was a relatively short one seeing as Trent drove like a mad person, always going twenty miles over the speed limit. When they arrived, he parked his truck on the grass and left the keys in the ignition. The three got out and went their separate ways; Mikaela and Emily to go sunbath with some of the others girls, Trent to go do whatever with his friends. Everything was going fine until Trent drew the girl's attention.

"Hey, guys, check is out!"

Wanting to know what the heck was going on; Emily and Mikaela both put their cover-ups on and walked over to Trent's truck were a bunch of the guys were standing, watching as Trent stood in front of some guy a lot smaller than him. Emily knew right away that this was going to lead to trouble.

"Hey, bro. That car. It's nice." Trent said sarcastically, earning a few laughs from his friends. He laughed as well before turning back to the other boy. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

The boy, who Emily realized was Witwicky from class, looked up at the tree next to him with some guy hanging from it. "We're here to climb this tree."

"I see that. It looks…It looks like fun."

"Yeah."

Trent then snapped his fingers and pointed at Witwicky. "You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

Emily watched as Witwicky shook his head. "No, no, no, that… No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." He stammered.

"Oh yeah?" Trent asked. "What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

At this, everyone standing around watching laughed. Emily shook her head; annoyed that Trent couldn't just leave the poor boy alone.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." Witwicky answered, causing Trent's laugh to die in his throat. "No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

Emily found this to be funny, letting out a laugh only to be stopped by Mikaela elbowing her. And although she tried to hide it, Emily saw Mikaela smiling a little.

"That's funny." Trent said in a voice that meant he was angry. He quickly took a few steps toward Witwicky, his fingers balled up into fists.

Not wanting to see the kid get the crap kicked out of him, Emily pushed Mikaela towards her boyfriend. "Stop him!" She whispered before following behind.

Mikaela did what she was told, quickly stepping in between the two boys and pushing Trent away. "Okay, okay. You know what? Stop." She said, resting her hands on her boyfriends' chest. Trent looked down at her for a second before turning away from Witwicky.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head." He called out before heading towards his car.

Emily didn't know what possessed her to say it, but she came up from behind Trent and grabbed hold of the handle to the driver side. "Hey Trent, how about you let me drive?" She didn't like him, but his truck had power and she wanted to drive it at least once.

Right away, Trent started to shake his head. "Oh no. No, no, no. This is not a toy. Why doesn't the little bunny just hop in the back seat?" He insisted, giving her a sarcastic little smile.

That was it, Emily couldn't take it anymore. "Oh god, I can't even tell you how much I'm not a little bunny." She said before taking a step back. "Mikaela, I'll talk to you later." She called before starting off down the road.

Mikaela, who was already in the passenger seat, stuck her head out of open window. "Emily! Where are you going? You can't walk home!"

Emily didn't even bother answering; she just kept her eyes out in front of her. She had made it a few feet down the road when she heard a car coming up from behind her. Instinctively, she moved from the road and onto the grass. The car didn't pass her though; instead it just slowed and drove next to her. Turning, she saw that it was Witwicky with his yellow Camaro.

"Hey Emily! It's Sam. Witwicky." He yelled through the open passenger side window. "I was wondering if I could give you a ride home. I feel as though it was my fault that you got stranded. So can I give you a ride home?"

Emily stopped walking for a second and thought about it. Home was at least ten miles away and the sun was already starting to set. Not wanting to get caught out here in the dark, she decided that she might as well accept the offer. Opening the door to the passenger seat, she sat down in the seat and closed the door. Sam looked at her for a second before starting off down the road.

_A/N:: So what did you guys think? This is just the first chapter. If you guys like it, let me know in a review and I will continue to update on a regular basis. If not, well then I guess I will get to finishing it later. I just want to add that I do not own anything from Transformers, only my OC Emily. I wish I did though, that would be kind of cool._


	2. fixing a car and making a friend

The two slipped into a semi-awkward silence. Emily looked out the window and watched as trees went by as blurs of green and brown. In the end, it was Sam who broke the silence.

"So…"

After letting out a low sigh and shaking her head, Emily started talking. "I can't believe that I'm here right now."

Next to her, Sam seemed a little shocked that she said something like that. But he brushed it off right away. "You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

It was at this that Emily fully realized what she said and how it must have sounded. She let out a loud gasp before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god! No. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean, like, being here with you. I meant, like, in this situation. Oh god, that was really rude." She said after removing her hands from her mouth.

From the driver's seat, Sam let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry about it."

Emily watched as he continued to chuckle. He was trying to hide it by having his left hand covering his mouth, but she could still tell he was going it. She let it go on for a few more seconds before she couldn't take it anymore. Turning in her seat, she faced him and expressed her confusion. "What?"

Sam turned to look at her for a second before turning his eyes back to the road. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

When he didn't continue, Emily became more confused as well as a little irritated. "Just what?"

"It's just that usually I'm the one that gets nervous and goes on and on, it was nice seeing it happen to someone else for a change." He admitted.

After sitting in her seat, nodding her head for a few seconds, a smile started to form on her face. Now that she thought about it, she could remember him in History trying to give his presentation but getting distracted. Not to mention watching him stutter in front of Trent a few minutes ago back at the lake. Turning to him, her smile widened.

"I guess you have a point."

Sam returned the smile before turning to look out the windshield. The two slipped into another silence, but that was fine with Emily. This time it was a comfortable silence that lasted for about five minutes before Sam broke it again.

"So why were you walking home? Didn't you get a ride with Trent and Mikaela? You and her are best friend's right? Did you get into a fight or something?"

Emily smirked a bit as she heard Sam's voice crack when he said Mikaela's name. After letting out a sigh, she moved her hands from the armrest to her lap were she twiddled her thumbs.

"It's true that Mikaela and I are best friends, have been since we were little girls. And no, I didn't get into a fight with her. It was Trent. I don't know what Mikaela sees in him. He just bugs me so much with how rude and conceded he is. I just couldn't take it anymore. He made a comment and called me a little bunny and that was the last straw." Having a feeling that she was saying too much again, she brought her left thumb and placed her nail between her teeth to get herself to shut up. That only lasted a few seconds though before she removed her nail from her mouth. "Anyway. Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome. It's no trouble. Happy to do it."

All of a sudden, the car started to make chugging sounds and slow down. Sam looked desperately at the steering wheel. "No, no, no, no. Come on. No." He then turned to Emily and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car."

The coaxing didn't work on the car because it continued to make the sound and slow down. They had lost so much speed that Sam moved over and drove the car into an empty lot next to a tree. While he did that, the radio all of a sudden sprung to life.

"_When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing…" _

Emily looked down at the radio cautiously, not understanding why it was going off now, or why it was playing that song. Sam also heard the radio turn on and started to hit it when he heard the song before apologizing.

"This radio is, like, you know… it's an old radio, too, so…" He slowly trailed off.

"_Sexual healing…"_ the radio continued.

Emily placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing at Sam while he freaked out. He noticed her and quickly started to give out reasons why his car was acting like it was and how he was sorry. He had taken it as though she was angry.

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know… I can't get this radio to stop. I wouldn't try this on you 'cause this is, like, a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do. Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on…"

Emily couldn't take it anymore. She removed her hand and let out a loud laugh. "Sam, relax. It's okay." She said in between giggles. She was just starting to calm herself down when she saw the look on Sam's face. His mouth was open and his cheeks were bright red. This brought on another round of laughter.

"Just pop the hood." She instructed when she finally stopped. Sam did what she asked. Opening her door, she walked over to the front of the car and lifted the hood.

When she looked down, she saw something that she hadn't been expecting. The outside of the car was beat up and old, but under the hood it was all shiny and new. A low whistle escaped Emily's lips at the sight.

"You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's really impressive, Sam." She commented, turning to look at Sam over the hood. She could see that he was confused as to what that meant so she decided to tell him. "It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

She then turned back to the engine. While she looked things over, she could hear Sam mutter something, but she couldn't catch what exactly it was. After a few seconds of checking the engine, she put both hands on the hood and brought it down.

"Your distributor cap was a little loose, but that was all. I don't know why the car was acting like it did. Maybe you should try starting it up again."

She watched as Sam walked over to the driver's side and opened the door. "How are you so good with cars?" He asked as he sat down in the seat.

"My dad and one of his friends taught me. They were really into cars, a couple of real grease monkeys. They taught me and his daughter how to fix cars when we were really young." She explained, walking over to the passenger side.

Sam nodded as he placed the key in the ignition and turned it. It took a few tires, but soon the engine caught and started. Lifting his hands up to the roof of the car, he let out a yell of praise. "Yes! Thank you!"

Emily smiled in her seat as Sam pulled out of the lot and back onto the road. Crossing her hands over her chest, she leaned back in her seat. "You're very welcome."

For the rest of the ride, the two talked about little things: classes they had together, homework, and other things like that. They were both so into their conversations, that they didn't even notice that night had fallen and that they had arrived at their destination ten minutes ago.

"I should probably get inside before my aunt starts to worry." Emily said after they had finished a conversation about their least favorite teacher and why. "I had fun, thank you."

"You're welcome. I had fun too." Sam replied.

"We should hang out sometime, alright?" Emily suggested as she opened the door and got out of the car.

Sam looked a little surprised at this but soon nodded his head. "Yes, yes. Defiantly."

Emily smiled at this. "Great. Well, I'll see you later okay." She then started to make her way towards the door. Reaching into her bag, she searched around until she found her key. She was just opening the door when she heard someone calling out her name. Turning around, she saw that it was Sam standing behind his car.

"Good-night!" He yelled when she looked confused.

Letting out a chuckle, she took a step into her house. "Night!" She yelled back before closing the screen door.

She then stood there and watched as Sam restarted his car and drove away. She continued to stand there for a few minutes after he had gone, her head resting against the doorframe. It wasn't until her aunt started talking to her that she moved. Closing the door, she started into the kitchen where she started talking too her aunt. But in the back of her mind, she was thinking about her ride home with Sam.

_A/N:: Well here's the seconds chapter. Not a lot of feedback from the first chapter, but you know, that's all right I guess. I few of you favored and alerted it so I figured I would continue the story for you (: Please let me know what you think of this chapter in a review. They really mean a lot to me and help me write. Thank you! _


	3. running into Sam, literally

Emily had been up for an hour, reading a book for English when there was a knock at the front door. Letting out a sigh, she marked her place with a bookmark before setting it down. She then pushed herself up from her seat on her bed and made her way down the stairs to the front door. Grabbing the handle, she pulled the door open to reveal Mikaela on the other side.

"Hi!" She greeted as she pulled open the screen door and took a step to the side so the dark haired girl could step into the room.

"Hey. Are you doing anything?" Mikaela asked as she stepped into the room, pulling her jean jacket closer to her.

Turning her head, Emily looked up the stairs were her book was waiting for her. "I was reading that book for English. Why?"

Mikaela slowly made her way from the small front entry and into the small living room where she took a seat on the arm of the couch. Emily quickly followed behind.

"A few of us were thinking about going out and getting something to eat. I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

Emily let out a sigh as she brought her left hand to her neck and started messaging it gently. "I don't know. I just ate a little bit ago."

Mikaela let out a groan before allowing herself to fall backwards where she landed on the seat of the couch. From there, she brought her hands up to her face and covered her face before running them down to her own neck. "What is with you and avoiding me? You tried last night and succeeded by walking away, and now you're trying to get out of going to lunch. What gives?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying too." Emily replied, taking a few steps towards the girl lying on the couch. "If it means a lot to you, I'll still go out to lunch with you? I'm not hungry so I probably won't eat, but at least we'll be able to hang out." She offered.

Within seconds, Mikaela was sitting upright on the couch and smiling. "Yay!" She yelled before pushing herself off of the couch and closing the short distance between the two and wrapping Emily in a hug.

Emily let out a small chuckle before pushing Mikaela away gently. "I have to go change quick." She said, gesturing to herself and the blue pajama set that she was wearing. "Give me five minutes."

Turning away, she ran up the stairs and back into her room. Closing the door, she walked over to her closet and started to look at her clothes, trying to figure out what to wear. After a few minutes looking at the pieces of fabric in front of her, she decided on a pair of dark wash jeans and a loose fitting stripped shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror, she chose to leave her chestnut brown hair in its ponytail. After slipping into a pair of blue converse, she opened her door and made her way quickly down the stairs where Mikaela was waiting for her. She then opened the door and held it open for her dark haired friend before following her out.

. .

Fifteen minutes later, the two joined a couple of their friends at the local Burger King. Like she had said back at her house, she wasn't hungry, so Emily simply sat around and listened to her friends while they talked. They were just sharing stories about how the party last night had gone when they were interrupted by someone flipping over their bike in front of them. The other girls laughed, Emily joining them until she saw who it was.

"Oh my god, Sam! Are you alright?" Emily asked as she stood up to look at the boy lying on the ground in front of her.

"Not really." He replied, slowly bending forward enough so that he could lean on his hands.

Emily quickly made her way over to him and knelt down. Grabbing hold of his arm, she helped pull him up so he was standing. She then dusted his back off for a second before he bent down and picked up his pink bike. She then watched as he swung his leg over the bike and took a seat.

"I'm sorry, I would love to stay and chat but I'm getting chased by my car right now. Got to go!" And with that, he pushed down on the pedal and went off in the direction he had been heading in before.

Confused, Emily turned and looked after him as he rode away. "Sam!" She yelled after him. He didn't turn around. Either he was too far away and hadn't heard, or he had heard but was to freaked out to respond. She stood there for a second before turning back to her friends who looked at her with identical expressions of confusion.

"Um… You know what, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

With that, she turned around and started to make her way towards the parking lot where she had parked her ugly moped next to Mikaela's. As she went, her friends called after her but she just ignored them. When she finally made it to her mode of transportation, she grabbed her helmet and placed it on her head before she started the moped up. It took a few minutes for the piece of junk to start, but it soon did and she was off.

She hated the dumb thing, but it had been Mikaela who had talked her into getting it. Mikaela had just turned sixteen and wanted to get a car but didn't have the money. Instead, she found the two mopeds and talked the guy into getting her a good deal on them if Emily bought the other one. Emily, who had been sixteen for a few months, had been reluctant to except the offer. She had been saving up for a motorbike. But Mikaela was persistent. In the end, Emily agreed to buy the stupid moped with her friend so she would stop bugging her; and it was a decision that she had regretted for a while.

Emily was so focused in trying to urge the thing to go faster, that she hadn't noticed Sam barreling towards her until it was too late. The two collided. Emily lost control of her moped and watched as it continued to move without her on it for a few feet until it crashed into a parked car.

"Son of a b- OW!" Emily started to yell before she started to smack Sam who had fallen on top of her.

"Sorry, but there's a monster right there!" He said as he quickly got off of her and onto his feet. Emily could hear and see the fear radiating from him. "It just attacked me!"

Emily rolled her eyes at him before slapping the ground with the palm of her hand. "Look at what you did to my moped, that's my only mode of transportation, thank you very much!" She said irritated, ignoring everything that Sam had just said. Sure she hated the dumb thing, but it had allowed her at least some freedom.

But this time, it was Emily's turn to be ignored. Sam had his back turned to her and was shaking. "Here he comes!" He shouted before turning around to look at Emily who was still sitting on the ground. "You have to get up. Get up now, okay. And run, you have to run!" He started yelling as he reached down and grabbed her arms, pulling her onto her feet.

Once she was standing, she could fully see what was heading towards them. At the sight of it, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "What the hell is that thing, Sam?" She asked in a shaky voice as the metal monster quickly made its way towards them.

Sam wasn't given the chance to answer because out of no were, his car skidded into a stop next to them, the door opening by itself once it was stopped. Sam glanced at the car for a second before turning back to the frightened Emily.

"I need you to get in the car."

Emily quickly started shake her head back and forth while her body shook. She was too frightened to say anything. Behind Sam, she could see the monster getting closer to them.

"No, look at me." Sam yelled, drawing Emily's attention. "You have to get in the car. Trust me." When she continued to shake her head, Sam had enough. Grabbing her hand, he started to pull her towards the car. "Trust me!" He said again as he dove through the open door and into the empty driver seat, Emily being pulled behind him.

As soon as her butt hit the seat, Emily pulled the seat belt across her body and snapped it into place. She was too busy doing this that she didn't even notice that the door next to her had closed itself. By itself, the car started taking off, driving away from the monster that soon changed into a cop car and chased after them; its lights flashing. Emily knew that the car was driving itself, because she could see that Sam's hands were on the dash board, not the steering wheel.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Sam yelled, as the car turned into an ally and started speeding down it.

_A/N:: I just want to say thank you to all the people that have reviewed, alerted this story, or favorite this story so far. It means a lot. One of you said that you hoped Emily would come into her own and not be like Mikaela, and you know what, I hope so too. I'm trying to make her different, but if she ever appears to be the same. PLEASE LET ME KNOW! If would be very helpful. (: I hope you liked this new chapter._


	4. meeting an alien, a yellow one

The car wasted no time at all driving out of the parking garage type place. Turning around in her seat, Emily looked out the back window and watched as the monster shifted into a cop car before speeding after them; it's lights flashing. This was all too much for Emily. Turning back around, she placed her hands on the dashboard and closed her eyes. Beside her, she could hear Sam yelling; but she quickly blocked that out. Instead, she tried to focus on calming herself down. She was focused on that that she didn't even notice the fact that the car had gone through a window. After what felt like forever, she finally felt the car stop. She waited for a few seconds, to make sure that it truly had stopped, before she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw that they were at some sort of factory type place next to a building.

"Thank god." She muttered under her breath as she turned to the door to get out, only to find that the doors had been locked. She turned to Sam, about to say something when she saw that he was struggling with his door as well.

"We're locked in." He said before facing forward and trying to start the engine. He struck out with his hand, hitting the steering wheel when nothing happened. "And the car won't start. At least we ditched the monster right?"

Emily turned away from Sam and looked out the windshield. She watched as the demon cop car slowly drove passed their hiding place, stopping a few inches away from their only exit. "I don't think so." She said softly as the key started to turn itself in the ignition. Next to her, Sam muttered a quiet 'okay' before the car sprang to life and headed towards the exit. As they drove, Emily saw the cop car start to back up and closed her eyes again; waiting for the cop car to hit them. But that didn't happen.

Sam's car made it through safely. It drove for a few seconds before stopping, throwing open its doors, and throwing Sam and Emily out of their seats. It then started to change until it stood in front of them like a giant, yellow robot. Emily quickly got to her feet and watched as the cop car drove up and transformed as well; launching itself at the yellow robot as it went. Beside her, she felt Sam grab her arm and pull her away as the cop robot started towards them, its shiny blades trained on them. As if that wasn't bad enough, its chest opened up and another, smaller, robot jumped out and landed in front of them.

Emily felt Sam grab her hand again before pulling her along, running away from both the large and small robot. They got a few feet away before Sam's car, or robot, intercepted the larger robot and started fighting it. The smaller robot got away, however, and continued to chase them. The two teens were running as hard as they could, but the robot was faster than it looked. Out of nowhere, it launched itself forward and grabbed onto Sam's pants, pulling him down.

Emily, having felt Sam's hand slip from her own, turned around and saw that robot on top of him. "Sam!" she cried as she stood there, unsure of what to do. Quickly, she looked around until her eyes fell on a small shed. "I'll be right back!" she yelled before taking off towards it.

Once inside, she saw that many of the tools were locked up. She continued to search though until she came across a handheld saw. After clicking the button to make sure that it worked, and it did, she left the shed and ran towards the now pant-less Sam. He had tried to get away from the robot, but was now cornered with his back against a fence. Running down the small hill, Emily started to attack the robot. Wielding the saw, she started cutting off anything that she could reach: its arms, its legs, even its head. When she was done, the things body lay motionless on the ground, its head being the only thing that still made sound.

"See? Not so tough without a head now are you?" Sam taunted before kicking the head, making it fly up and out of sight.

While he did that, Emily dropped the saw and leaned again the fence. She was breathing heavy again, but this time from running and attacking the robot with the slightly heavy saw. Around her, she could hear nothing. Sam seemed to notice too because he came over to her and offered a hand.

"Come on." He said before leading her back to the yard where the robots were no longer fighting.

Smoke covered the yard as the yellow robot slowly made its way towards them, putting its guns away as it went. Behind it, the cop car robot let off sparks as it lay there motionless.

"Sam, what do you think it is?" Emily asked as she moved behind him.

"It's a robot. But like a different one, you know. Like a super-advanced robot." As he talked, he took a few steps towards the thing. "It's probably Japanese." He added before nodding his head. "Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

As he continued to take steps toward the yellow robot, Emily started to frown. "What the hell are you doing? That thing could be dangerous!"

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." Sam answered calmly.

Irritated, Emily stomped her foot on the ground and looked at Sam like he was crazy. "Doesn't want to hurt us? I'm sorry, did the little robot hit you in the head to hard? Because you seem to have missed the fact that your car was just in a fight to the death with the demon cop car robot thing!"

Sam turned around to face her. "It'll be fine, I promise." He said before turning back to the robot, which had its hands on its hips. "I think it wants something from me."

"What would a robot want with you, Sam?" Emily asked as she cautiously took a few steps toward the robot as well.

"Well, the other one was talking about my eBay page." He explained before addressing the robot. "Can you talk?"

"_XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System…"_ The robot answered in many different voices.

Emily looked down at the ground for a second, taking in what it had just said. Next to her, Sam seemed to be a little confused. "You talk through the radio?" She asked, wanting to make sure that she had understood right.

From in front of them, the robot started to clap its hands before pointed at her. While it did that, it used the radio to speak again. _"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." _

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked. "What was that?"

Emily looked from Sam to the robot, totally confused as to what Sam was talking about. But instead of questioning it, she watched as the robot point towards the sky.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain… Through the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah_!"

Sam seemed to piece together what it was saying. "So, what are you, like, and alien or something?"

The robot didn't answer this, but rather pointed its finger at the two teens. It then bent forward and started to change into a car again. Once it was finished, the radio started up again. "Any more questions you want to ask?"

Sam looked at his car and watched as its door opened. He then turned to Emily. "He wants us to get in the car."

Emily locked eyes with him before shaking her head. "Why? So he can take us to space or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back on your life, don't you want to be able to say that you had the guts to get in the car?"

Emily stood there and thought about it for a few seconds before nodding her head. "Okay, but I just want it to be known that when I said we should hang out, this is not what I meant," She said before walking towards the car. Pushing back the seat, she got into the back.

After making a short stop so Sam could pick up his pants and Emily could get her bag, the car took them out of the factory yard and started to take them back towards home. Emily leaned forward in her seat in the back so she could talk to Sam.

"You know, now that we're not being chased by a giant killer robot, your car is actually a pretty good driver." She admitted, watching the steering wheel steer itself.

"Why don't you sit in that seat there?" Sam offered, nodding his head towards the driver seat.

Emily thought about it for a second before answering. "One; I'm not going to sit there because your car is driving. Two; it's your car, you sit there."

Sam seemed to think about what she said before unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding over so he was in the driver seat. Emily then climbed over the center counsel and took Sam's old seat as the passenger. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Emily spoke again.

"You know, I was wondering."

"What?"

"Why goes your car change into this junker Camaro if he's supposed to be some super-advanced alien?"

Sam never got the chance to answer. Within seconds, the car slammed on its breaks in the middle of the tunnel they were driving through. Again, it opened its doors by itself and the two teens were forced out of the car. Behind them, a small line of cars was forming.

"Move it, you moron!" Someone yelled from their car as yellow Camaro drove off.

"Fantastic, now you pissed him off." Sam complained as he lifted his hands over his head and moved towards the side so the cars could pass. "That car is sensitive."

Emily quickly followed. "Oh, gee, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was possible to hurt a cars' feelings!" She shot back.

Sam let out a groan of frustration before turning it into a sigh. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's just that $4000 just drove off."

They continued to fight until they heard music playing behind them. Turning around, they saw a brand now Camaro waiting for them. Emily watched as Sam's mouth dropped at the sight of his car. He then turned to face her and frowned when he noticed the smirk on her face.

"You're welcome." She said before stepping past him and getting into the car. Sam continued to stand there for a few seconds before he snapped out of it and walked around to the driver side. Once he was in the car, it turned itself on and started off down the road again.

_A/N:: So how was this chapter? What did you think? I hope that you were able to understand the part were Bumblebee was fighting the cop car. I found it a little hard to put what happened in the movie to words. That being said, I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story, added it to your favorites, or added it to your alert. It really means a lot. Please leave a review letting me know what you think, it would mean a lot. Thank you!_


	5. more aliens and glasses?

The car drove around for about ten minutes before it came across a certain dark ally. Before Emily could even protest about not wanting to go down the long, dark passageway, the car turned in and started to make its way slowly along. Once it reacted the middle, the car stopped and the engine died. The two humans turned to each other quickly and shared a puzzled look, both confused as to what they should do next.

"Now what?" Emily asked, hoping that Sam knew. It was his car after all.

"No idea."

Well that answers that question.

So instead of doing something productive or informative, like asking the super smart alien car why it brought them there, they sat in silence. This silence went of for about five minutes before four other vehicles driving towards them interrupted it. Normally, one would probably want as many people present as possible while they are hanging out in a dark, dank ally. But it just freaked Emily out. Here she was with a boy that she hardly knows, sitting in an alien car parked in the middle of an ally, now surrounded by four cars contain people she doesn't know. This had bad news written all over it. But she seemed to be the only one freaking out about it.

Sam was leaning forward in his seat, looking at something. After a few seconds, he unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door. Emily tried to grab his arm to pull him back, calling his name, but he was already out of the car. Defeated she straightened up and looked out the windshield before groaning, knowing that know she will have to get out of the car. Taking a few seconds to take two deep breaths, she unbuckled herself before opening the door and getting out. Closing the door, she walked along side the car until she was standing next to Sam in front of the new cars. They continued to sit there for a moment, driverless, before changing.

"More aliens… Great." Emily muttered under her breath as each vehicle changed from car to alien-robot right before her eyes. It amazed as well as frightened her even though she had just seen the yellow one do the same thing only in reverse, changing from robot to car, only a few minutes ago.

Once each one had changed and a circle had been formed around Sam and Emily, the largest of the robots, previously the cab of a semi-truck, bent down so it has at their level. It looked at them with its bright blue light/eyes before opening its metal mouth and spoke.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" It asked in a deep, semi mechanical voice.

It shocked Emily how almost human it sounded. She had been expecting it to speak through the radio like the yellow robot had. She was to busy worrying about this that she didn't even notice that the alien had just stated Sam's full name. Lucky that Sam had been paying attention because he answered with a simple "yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime." The alien introduced, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The alien that had formally been an ambulance added.

"Autobots." Sam repeated out loud while Emily just mouthed the word, getting a feel for it.

"What's crackin', lil' bitches?" One of the Autobots said.

Emily turned around in time to see the Autobot that had previously been a Pontiac Solstice jump in the air, do a couple flips and turns before landing on it's knee in a pose. While he did this, Optimus informed that he's name was Jazz.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz commented before jumping back onto the hood of an old car and leaning against it like it was a lounge chair. It was so human like that Emily couldn't help but smile at the action.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam questioned, noticing as well how human like the robot acted and spoke.

Both Sam and Emily turned back to look at Optimus and noticed that he had stood up while their backs were too him.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." He responded simply before continuing the introductions of the other Autobots. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Behind them, Ironhide was changing his arms into large guns. He then trained those large guns at Sam and Emily, one gun for each of them. "Are you feeling luck, punk?" He asked in a tone that could either be joking or threatening.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus said in a warning voice, noticing Sam's nervous gulp and Emily shrinking behind Sam's back.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide said defensively, shrugging his mechanical shoulders as he gestured to his large cannons again.

Once the guns were away, Emily and Sam turned back to Optimus so he could continue with the introductions.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

The two humans turned again to face the yellow and red Autobot and saw that it was sniffing the air. It did this for a few more seconds before speaking.

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet said in a deep voice.

At this, Emily took a small step to her right away from Sam. "Awkward." She muttered under her breath while she rubbed the base of her neck with her left hand. Beside her, Sam was laughing uncomfortably, his head down.

Optimus didn't seem to notice the two acting uncomfortably because he didn't react in anyway or say anything. Just finished what he had been doing by introducing the last of the Autobots. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." He said simply, sweeping his hand to the right in the direction of the Autobot; even though it was probably not needed.

The yellow car that had driven them there was on its feet, air boxing while the radio played. He was like a robot boxer preparing for a match. The action was cute and brought a smile to Emily's previously frightened face.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam said before turning to the yellow car. "So you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee nodded his head, not speaking.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet explained while shooting a bright red laser at Bumblebee's throat. He then started tapping away at something on his arm while Bee held his neck.

That explained one of the questions that were bouncing around in Emily's head, but not another. She decided that she would voice this question.

"Why are you here?" She asked in a timid voice. It wasn't her normal way of speaking, but she wasn't in a normal situation right now. She didn't want to upset the much larger robots some how and end up squashed under a large foot like a bug.

Optimus didn't even hesitate before answering the question. "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

Based on Optimus's tone, Emily could only assume that he was dead serious and that it was an important mission. But she couldn't understand why it was so important. What was an All Spark? And what was Megatron?

"Mega-what?" Sam asked, just as confused.

Optimus brought one of his hands to his head for a moment, like he was rubbing his temples, and closed his eyes. When they opened, the bright blue eyes shot out a stream light onto the ground. Looking down, Emily saw that he was projecting a crumbling street in front of them. And not just a measly little projection like if you would step in front of it, the image would be projected on yourself; but a highly advanced one. It was so realistic that Emily took a few steps back, not wanting to fall into the fictitious pit. The street remained like this for a few moments as Optimus started to speak.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather." Sam commented as both he and Emily were now giving Optimus their full attention.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," Optimus continued, "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How did you know about his glasses?" Sam interrupted again.

"eBay." Optimus answered.

"eBay." Sam repeated, turning to look at Emily who gave him a puzzled look.

Before she could say anything, Ratchet started to speak.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, They will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus added before addressing Sam once more. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

While he spoke, all the other Autobots moved so they were standing closer to him. This left Sam and Emily to stand in front of them looking like a couple of small children amongst giants.

Emily slowly thought over what she had just learned before turning to look up at Sam. "I sure hope you know where you left those glasses." She said with a shaky voice as the thought of getting stepped on in the giant robots anger came to her mind yet again. She really didn't want that to happen.

Sam seemed to think about it for a second. "I think so." He responded hesitantly.

'_I'm going to get stepped on for sure,' _

_A/N:: Hey guys, long-time-no-update. I just want to start off by saying that I am sorry about that. Stuff has just been busy. But I'm hoping to change that now. (: Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter. Um… that last little bit was Emily thinking to herself in case you didn't know… and I think that's it. So leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks, love you all, bye!_


	6. robot aliens are not patient

Once the Autobots had transformed back into cars, and Sam and Emily had climbed into Bumblebee, the race to Sam's house began. Optimus left first and started to lead the way to Sam's house. None of the cars drove the speed limit, in fact, they all drove well over the speed limit, so the drive was a quick one.

Optimus lead most of the way, up until they were a block away from Sam's house. That was when Bumblebee took the lead.

Bee made a turn down a small ally between the houses and drove until he was behind Sam's. As soon as he made a complete stop, Sam and Emily opened their doors and hoped out.

"I need you to say here, all right?" He said and he quickly made his way around the front of his car and towards her.

Emily made a noise of disbelief. "You want me to baby sit five alien robots?" Did he honestly think that they were going to listen to her, a seventeen-year-old girl?

"Yes, please. Just watch them. All of them." He persisted as he walked past her and started towards his house. "Five minutes." He called over his shoulder as he lifted his hand above his head and showed off his five figures as emphasis.

"Fine." She yelled back as she closed her door and turned to look at the five cars sitting in a perfect line.

"Stay?" She said in an uneasy tone, more to herself then to the cars. She then stood there with her arms cross over her chest. She felt incredibly stupid. Turning around, she leaned against Bumblebees side and looked at the fence across from her. She occupied herself for the next few minutes by looking for patterns in the wood. She was just letting out a bored sigh when a sound met her ears. Turning her head, she saw that Optimus had grown impatient and was transforming. This of course led to all the other Autobots transforming as well.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Emily cried softly.

Stepping away from Bumblebee, who then started to change, she walked the short distance until she was in front of Optimus.

"Please, Optimus. Please. You've gotta change back. People are going to see you!" She begged.

Optimus bent down so that he was at her level. "Time is running short. We need those glasses." He replied quickly before straightening up once more and stepping over the fence and into Sam's yard.

Bringing her hands to her face, Emily let out a whine before running over to the break in the fence were Sam had entered the yard. She knew this was going to happen, she had just known it.

She entered the yard to see Sam talking with his dad. Around the corner stood Bee. He saw her standing there and started giving her the sign to stay where she was and not come any closer. He then turned and gave the same gesture to Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide who were just about the cross the fence as well. Optimus stayed still at his place by what looked like a small shed.

"Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam called to his father through the screen down before turning around and heading towards Optimus and the other Autobots who were making their way into his yard.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the… Please, please, please!" He started saying, walking around the yard trying to stop the large robots from making a mess.

It didn't work out to well.

Optimus ended up stepping on the large fountain in the middle of the yard, much to Sam's dismay.

"Sorry. My bad."

"Oh, man…" Sam brought his fist up to his mouth and tried to contain his panic and resist the urge to explode. It didn't really work. "You couldn't wait for five… you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay! "

He then turned to Emily who was slowly making her way across the yard, not wanting to end up the like fountain.

"I thought I said to watch them? To just watch them for five minutes while I went to look for the glasses!"

Emily's expression changed from frightened and cautious to offended and annoyed in a matter of seconds. Closing the distance between the two of them, she brought her hands to her hips and got up close to Sam.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you try and tell five robots what to do and see if they listen to you! I tried to tell…" But her complaining fell on deaf ears as Sam turned away from her and towards a small barking dog that stood next to Ironhide. They both watched as the dog lifted its small leg and started to pee on Ironhide's foot.

"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam cried before running off to defend his small dog that was just kicked away by Ironhide who did not like being peed on.

"Oh, wet!" Ironhide complained as he lifted his foot and gave it a quick shake before hovering it over Mojo and threatening to bring it down on the small dog. Before Ironhide could finish the act though, Sam was there to scoop the small dog up in his arms.

"Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold on! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine."

Ironhide, still upset, brought out one of his cannons and pointed in at the dog and Sam. This just made Sam even more nervous and panicky then he already was.

"He's a pet. Okay? That's all." Sam insisted, eyeing the cannon with large eyes. "If you could just put the guns away… Put them away please!"

Ironhide still refused to listen. "You have a rodent infestation." He insisted. "Shall I terminate?" He asked while turning his other hand into another cannon.

"No, no, no, no! He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my Chihuahua."

Emily, feeling that now would be a good time for her to help, ran over and stood behind Sam. He saw her come up and turned to her.

"We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" He asked as he looked at her, pleading for her help.

Emily started nodding her head before looking up at Ironhide, trying to ignore his large cannon hands. "Yes, we love Chihuahuas. Very loyal pets."

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide said angrily.

"He peed on you?" Sam asked before looking down at his dog. "Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

Ironhide looked down at the small dog as well and repeated, "Bad Mojo!"

After shaking the dog in the direction of Ironhide's foot, Sam let Mojo down and watched as he ran away before looking up at Ironhide again.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." He apologized.

Ironhide seemed to accept this because he put his guns away. As he turned around, he muttered a complaint under his breath, "My foot's gonna rust!"

Sam then remembered why he had five robots in his yard and started making his way through the wreckage.

"Shut up and go hide!" He ordered as he reached the door.

"Just hurry!" Optimus complained as Sam headed into the house. He waited for about two seconds before ordering the Autobots to recon.

Bee ducked his head into the small deck area of the house and started looking through the window while Optimus checked the other side of the house. He soon returned and bent down in front of Emily.

"Girl. We must have those glasses, time is running out. You will help Sam search." He ordered as he lowed his hand to the ground.

Emily just looked at it for a minute, unsure of what to do.

"I will lift you to his room." Optimus informed.

Again Emily looked at the hand. She really didn't want to, but she realized she didn't really have a choice. Slowly, she positioned herself so that she was seated on the palm of his metal hand. It was cold and uncomfortable. Once he saw that she was situated, he started to lift her up. It was a short trip, but it was enough to get Emily's heart racing. She wasn't a very big fan of heights.

"Sam." She called once they were at his open window. A moment later, he appeared.

"What? What is this?" He asked, confusion written on his sweaty face.

"Time is short." Was all Optimus said.

"They really need those glasses." Emily replied wearily. "Can you please help me?"

Sam came over to the window and offered Emily one of his hands, which she graciously accepted. Once both of her feet were planted firmly on the soft carpet of the room, she let out a sign or relief.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"He wants me to help so I'm here to help."

"Please hurry!" Optimus begged before leaving the window.

"Alright." Sam said before walking away from her and towards a section of his floor were he started to throw things around in his search. Magazines were everywhere.

After a few seconds of this, Sam gave up. Standing, he turned to her and said that they were gone.

Dumfounded, Emily questioned him. "What do you mean they are gone?"

"The glasses were in the bag, they were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here." He explained.

Emily let out a huff and lifted her hands above her head in frustration. "Well, you can be the one to tell them because they are not going to be happy. Unless you have any ideas?"

Sam stood there for a second, thinking. "You know what. I think that we should both just give the room a clean sweep. You should check this whole section right here," He said, pointing to one side of the room. He then pointed to the other side, "And I will take this section. Okay? All right?"

Emily nodded her head and started to look. She saw a dark blue box and figured it was as good a place to start as any. Crouching down, she pulled it towards herself started to pull up the top when Sam stopped her.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not there. That's my…That's my private…. Sorry that's nothing."

Running over to her, he grabbed the box and started walking away with it.

"I'm sorry, but you just told me to look over here…" She started.

"Yeah, I told you to look for the glasses. I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest!" Sam interrupted as he tried to hide the box under his mattress.

"Maybe you should say that next time." Emily complained before turning her back on him and looking under some magazines while Sam went back to searching his section.

They did this for about a minute before a sound coming form outside drew their attention. Walking over to the window, they looked out and saw that the Autobots had transformed back into cars and were sitting around his yard.

Sam looked out in disbelief.

"No. No, no, no, no. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop! Oh, God."

Defeated, he walked away from his window and back into his room. Emily stayed at her place by the window, trying to contain her laughter.

Here were these super-advanced-alien-robots, just sitting in Sam's backyard like it was totally normal. You would have thought they would know that there was nothing normal about this situation. Plus watching Sam freak did help ease her nerves.

The Autobots must have heard Sam's complaint about his house not being a truck stop because they transformed back into their robot selves.

"Sam," Emily whispered over her shoulder. "He's back."

Sam ran across the room to join Emily who was looking out the window at Optimus. As he came, he kept muttering to himself, "I can't, I can't deal with this…"

Reaching the window, he looked down and noticed that Optimus had stepped on his mothers' flowers. Destroying the delicate plants.

"Oh, no. Those are my mother's flowers." He complained as he ran his hands down his face.

Optimus looked down and lifted his foot to see what he had done. "Oops."

Sam shook it off before turning his attention to the large robot in front of him. "Okay, listen. You gotta listen. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses." Optimus reminded, not seeming to care if the parents came out or not.

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They are definitely not here."

The two watched as Optimus pinched his robotic nose between his hands and closed his eyes. He gave his head a quick shake before turning back to them. "Keep searching."

Sam nodded his head. "Okay, but I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to… you're making a racket. I can't…we can't concentrate. You want us to look and we're hearing…" He explained only to be interrupted by the robot.

"Calm down, calm down."

"You gotta do something here. Please." Sam begged, gesturing to the other Autobots standing behind Optimus.

Optimus turned around and gave an order for the Autobots to fall back. Sam thanked them before turning away from the window to continue searching with Emily.

The two humans had only time to bend down and move a few things before a loud zapping noise came from the yard, followed by powerful shaking.

From down stairs, Emily could hear the faint sound of someone yelling "Earthquake!" before the lights went out.

"Sam!" Emily called out, unsure of were he was because she couldn't see a thing.

That problem was fixed quickly however because all of the sudden, a blinding bluish light was shined into the room courtesy of the Autobots.

Sam walked over to the window yet again and started questioning the Autobots in a fast, panicked voice. "What's with the light? You gotta stop with the light. What's going on? Turn it off." When nothing happened, he turned to Optimus. "You gotta tell him to turn it off. Shut it off."

"Sam, are you in there?" A male voice asked, someone knocking on the door soon after.

Sam and Emily turned to face each other, eyes wide. His parents were at the door.

"How come the doors locked? You know the rules. No locked doors in my house!"

More knocking.

"You know he'll start counting if you…" The voice of Sam's mom said before being interrupted by her husband.

"One more chance. Five…"

Inside, Sam and Emily were freaking out.

"Hide!" Sam begged before making his way towards his door.

Emily looked around quickly. The room was a mess, were was she supposed to hide! Her eyes quickly settled on a corner of Sam's room where she was looking for the glasses. There was a ledge full of junk under it that she could hide behind.

Moving quickly, she ran over to the corner and crouched down behind the ledge and hoped that she wouldn't be seen. The room was dark so it was an advantage. Across the room, Sam had made it to the door and was unlocking it before opening it enough for him to be seen without allowing his room to be seen in case Emily needed more time to hide.

"What's up?" He said casually. "What with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" His dad asked.

"I'm talking to you." Sam replied as though it was obvious.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" He mom asked.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we though maybe you were…"

Sam's dad, Ron, interrupted his wife again. "It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?"

From her hiding spot, Emily watched as Ron pushed his way into the room along with his wife, Judy. Sam protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Look, you can't… you can't just bounce into my room like that!" Sam insisted, walking over to his dad. "You got to knock. You got to communicate."

His dad looked at him for a moment before complaining as well. "We knocked for five minutes!"

"We knocked!" Judy repeated.

"You didn't knock! You were screaming at me, okay?"

Emily brought her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from laughing. Listening to Sam and his parents fight was pretty entertaining.

That was, until she heard what his mom said next.

"…Were you masturbating?"

That was something that Emily did not need to hear. After that, she tried tuning out what was being said incase it was something else inappropriate. The family continued to fight for a few minutes until Ron went into the bathroom to see if he could find the source of the light, much to Sam's dismay.

Out of no were, the house started to shake again and Ron flipped out.

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!" Judy called back even though she didn't move.

"Aftershock! Aftershock!"

Now Emily could see were Sam got his jumpy nature from. His father.

While they were waiting out the "aftershock", the lights came on. There goes the advantage. Emily felt for sure that she was going to be seen now.

"Ron! Get out of that tub!" Judy complained as she went into the bathroom to retrieve her husband.

They didn't come back into the room right away though. Ron must have looked out the window and at his yard because Emily could hear him complaining about the yard being trashed.

While they did that, Emily took the time to get Sam's attention. Once she had it, she mouthed him the question, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Sam mouthed back.

Emily was going to ask if she should just leave the room before his parents come back, but that idea was forgotten quickly because Ron and Judy took that moment to make return to the room.

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who." His mom said.

Sam tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't seem to find one. Emily figured that she might as well show herself. It just seemed like it would be easier.

Taking a deep breath, she started to stand up. As she did so, the members of the Witwicky family turned their attention to her.

"Hi, I'm Emily…I'm a friend of Sam's." She said as she placed a smile on her face. This was sure the weirdest and most awkward introduction that she had even given.

Across the room, Judy was giggling and nudging her son with her shoulder. Ron was looking at Sam with a large, goofy smile on his face. And Sam was just looking at the ground, his cheeks started to redden from embarrassment.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous." Judy complimented as she turned away from her son and looked at Emily, causing the young girl to blush in response.

Judy then turned to mutter something to her husband. Emily couldn't hear because Sam started talking.

"She can hear you talking, Mom." He reminded even though Emily hadn't been able to hear what she had said moments before.

Emily then watched as Ron offered his fist out to his son who returned the action while keeping his eyes on the floor.

It was then Judy's turn to become embarrassed as she remember what she had said about her son… and his 'happy time.'

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about…"

"Sorry that we're bugging you." Ron interrupted before his wife could finish.

Both of the parents tried to apologize, but Emily just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." She insisted. She gave the two a kind smile to show that everything was all right.

There is a semi-awkward silence until Ron breaks it. "Come one, hon. Let's go." He said, grabbing his wife's arm before he started pulling her towards the door.

The two were in the doorway when Sam seemed to remember something.

"Hey mom, have you seen my backpack?"

Judy turned to look at her son, thinking about it before nodding her head.

"Oh, yeah… It's in the kitchen."

_A/N: **LittleEnglishLass, **you demand and I obey! Hahaha. I hope you guys enjoyed this nice, long chapter. And I mean it when I say long. It's 3,000 plus words! That makes it the longest update of the story so far! But it was a lot of fun to write. You got to see a bit of Emily's sarcastic side. And you will be learning more about her in the next chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed or added my story to your alerts of favorites. It means the world to me. _


	7. the arrest

_A/N: Okay, so towards the middle/ end, things are going to be very close to the movie. But stay with me. I have an idea that I came up with when I first though about writing this story and I need to set it up. Don't worry; I have my own little twists. Now on with the story. _

After following his parents, who were moving painfully slow, Sam and Emily made it to the kitchen. Giving the room a quick scan, Sam found his black backpack on the counter. Running over to it, he opened it up and dug around inside for a few seconds before he found what they had been looking for.

"Oh, yes. Okay. Okay." He said as he turned around to face Emily, the glasses case in his hands.

"You're parents are pretty cool." Emily commented as she made her way over to Sam, a large smile on her face.

Sam rolled his eyes at her comment, "You like them so much? Well good, because I want you to distract them while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?"

Emily had just started nodding her response when someone started to ring the doorbell more times then was necessary. The two teenagers shared a look as voices started to come from the living room. They started off as normal until they could hear Judy's voice rising. It was then that the two decided that should see what was going on.

Leaving the kitchen, they ran into the living room to see Sam's mom holding the bat again, his dad looking confused, and a man in a black suite standing in the middle of the room. Looking out the windows, Emily saw that there were more men wearing suits walking around outside. When she saw them, she couldn't help wondering were the Autobots were and wither of not they had been seen.

"What is this?" Sam asked as the man took the bat from his mother and threw it to another man, also in a black suit, standing close by.

"How you doing, Son?" The man asked with a creepy smile on his face, "Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah."

The man took a step towards them. "Well, I need you to come with us."

Ron intercepted the man by standing in front of his son. "Whoa, way out of line." He said as he wife came to join them.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." The man spoke in a quiet but forceful voice.

Ron wouldn't back down. "You are not talking my son."

As if to prove a point, Mojo, who had also come to 'protect' Sam, gave a few barks.

"You gonna try to get rough with us?" The man spoke in a tone that suggested he found the idea comical.

Emily shot a glare at the man from over Sam's shoulder; he was starting to be a pain in the ass. Ron seemed to have had enough of him as well because he threatened to call the cops. The man didn't seem to mind the threat, though. He simply shot back that something was weird about the whole family, including Mojo who was barking again. The man ended his statement by saying something about an operation that threw everyone off.

"What operation?" Ron asked, angry and confused at the whole situation.

"That is what we are gonna find out."

Another man came forward and started whispering in the first guy's ear. Emily couldn't hear what was being said, but she was able to see the shocked expression that overtook his face. He then shot a look at Sam before turning to face the other man, mouthed a word, and was handed something before turning back to look at Sam.

"Son?"

Sam looked at Emily before stating a hesitant 'yeah'.

"Step forward, please."

Slowly Sam made his way between his parents and stood in front of the man.

"Just stand?" He asked as the man came towards him.

The man didn't answer. Everyone watched as he waved the instrument in front of Sam, his eyes shifting from between Sam and the machine. Within seconds the thing started beeping like crazy. The man's eyes started to bulge from shock.

"14 rags," He said after a few seconds before turning to the two men behind him, "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

Before anyone knew what had happened, more men came into the room and grabbed them all, even little Mojo. Within seconds, their hands were handcuffed behind their back and they were being led from the house.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Judy yelled as they were all led away in different directions.

"Sam! Don't say anything, Sam! Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Ron yelled before he was pushed into the back seat of a car along with his wife.

Sam shouted back a response before he was also pushed into the back seat of a car with Emily following a few seconds later. The doors were then slammed shut. The man from early hopped in the passenger seat with another man in the drivers seat before they started down the street at a rate well over the speed limit.

They drove like this for what felt like hours but was really only about ten minutes. After a while, the man in the passenger seat held up a zip-lock bag with something small inside before he started to speak.

"So, uh, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?"

Emily raised one of her eyebrows and shot Sam a look before turning back to the man who had turned around in his seat to look at Sam, a cell phone in his hand.

Sam noticed the look and became a little embarrassed before speaking. The embarrassment did not mix well with nerves because he started to ramble. "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it."

"What do you make of this?" The man asked, not really caring about what Sam had to say. Instead he clicked a button on the phone. Within seconds the car was filled with a recording of Sam's voice.

"_My name is Sam Witwicky, Okay? And my…" _

"Is that you?" The man almost seemed to be enjoying himself.

"It sounds like it could be LadiesMan." Emily supplied, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

The man looked at her for a moment, gave her a look at pretty much told her to shut up, before turning back to Sam. "Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed." He paused for a second before adding, "Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…" Sam started before stopping, he was unsure of what to say.

"Really?" The man asked, he was enjoying himself again.

"… from me, from my home." Sam started again. "And…But it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

Emily shot him a look, not being able to believe that he had just said that. Sam also seemed to be mentally kicking himself for what he had said. Emily thought of something quick to say to help.

"Not on it's own, of course." Yup, really helpful.

"Well, no." Sam agreed, looking at her. The man was looking at her also.

"Cars don't do that, right?" She said. "But wouldn't it be cool if they could? It would be like having your own personal driver."

_Shut up, Emily! Shut up! _She screamed at herself.

The man in the passenger seat glared at her for a moment before looking at both of them. "What do you kids know about aliens, huh?" His tone was dead serious.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian?" Sam asked once he got over the shock of the question. "Like what, E.T? No."

"Little Green Men? Not real." Emily added.

The man didn't seem to like their answers. Turning around, he grabbed something before turning back to them. It was a badge.

"You see that?" He asked, his enjoyment was gone and he seemed to be getting angry. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right." Sam says, gulping slightly at the sight of the badge. Next to him, Emily was starting to become slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." The man threatened.

At these words, Emily snapped. "Oh really? How do we know that isn't just some little bit of plastic? What are you really? A part-time fryer at the burger joint down town?"

Both Sam and the man turned to look at her; Sam with confusion and fright, the man with anger and annoyance.

"Hey, Little Girl with the pig-tails, do not test me." As an after though he added, "Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

Emily felt her throat close up.

Sam started wide-eyed at her. "What? Parole?"

"It's nothing." Emily said, trying to push the subject away from her dad. But the man saw that he had gotten to her and wasn't going to lighten up.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing? What about accessory to grand theft auto?"

Emily let out a sigh before turning to Sam. "Remember how I told you that my dad and his friend taught me how to fix up cars? Well, sometimes the cars weren't always theirs." She admitted.

"You stole cars?" Emily could hear every ounce of disbelief in Sam's voice.

"I didn't, no. Money was tight so they couldn't always afford to buy used ones. I had my Aunt, but she never liked Mikaela so her dad brought her along sometimes." She couldn't believe that she was saying this right now. Mikaela was going to kill her.

"Mikaela has a record?" Sam turned away and leaned back into the seat, uneasiness written all over his body.

"Yup, her little friend has her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal." He turned and looked Emily deep in the eyes before adding, "Criminals are hot."

Emily brought her legs up and kicked at the back of his seat. "Don't talk about my best friend like that, Perv!" She yelled.

The action only seemed to provoke the man more. "You know, it'd be a real shame if daddy had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. And lets not forget about his dear friend, he will have to rot as well!"

The rest of his words were lost as the machine in the front of the car started to beep again before a large hand appeared out of nowhere in front of the car. The car spun around, the force pushing Emily against the side of the door. The car soon stopped and a bright light was shone through the front window. Emily knew that light and started to smile slightly.

"It's big! Big!" the man in the passenger seat commented as he tried to look out the windows.

He moved away quickly as two large mechanical hands came through the front side windows, grabbing the roof of the car before lifting it from the ground. Shouting came from the front as the car was lifted higher and higher into the air. Emily and Sam joined in the shouting at the car started to rock. Out of nowhere, the roof of the car was ripped off which led to the car falling to the ground.

Looking up once the light was turned off, Emily saw that she had been correct. Standing in front of them was the one and only Optimus Prime. Next to her, Sam leaned forward in his seat so that he could address the two men sitting in the front.

"You A-holes are in trouble now." His voice was smug as the two men turned to look at him; their mouths open wide in shock. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

Leaning back in her seat, Emily placed a smirk on her face as Optimus started speaking.

"Taking the children was a bad move."

Men had gotten out of the other cars and circled theirs, each one with a gun in hand. The man who had been driving their car also had a gun and was trying to stand. All of the guns were trained on Optimus, but he didn't seem to care.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

The other Autobots showed up from behind, taking the men by surprise. They pointed their own, much larger guns, at the men causing a few of them to jump.

"Whoa! Whoa!" The man in the passenger said called out, standing on his seat with his hands in the air.

From behind, Ironhide did something that made all the guns fly out of the men's hands, surprising them even more. The Autobots slowly formed a circle around the defenseless men and car while Optimus got down so that he was eye level with the man.

"Hi there."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay?" The man said slowly. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you… except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car." Optimus ordered in his deep, mechanical voice; his stare cold.

_A/N: See? A different idea right? I hope this chapter was alright and that you guys don't hate me. I went back and tweaked chapter two a bit to fit this, so you guys can go back and read that for this to make a little more sense. Please tell me what you think, if you like it or hate it. I would love your guy's honest opinions. Thank you so much! (: _

_The end of this chapter was removed and placed into a chapter of its own because I felt like it. Just thought I would tell you guys that. _


	8. the rescue

The man seemed to be confused as to who Optimus was talking to, questioning the large robot that stood in front of him. But Optimus wouldn't have it. He yelled from the man to get out 'Now!' The man obliged by getting out as well as telling everyone else to get out. Emily saw the keys to the handcuffs lying on the floor by the door and grabbed them once she got out of the car. It took a while for her to get the key in the lock, but she soon managed and pulled off her handcuffs before going to unlock Sam's.

"You're good with handcuffs, too now, huh?" He scoffed as he rubbed his slightly red wrists.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that. Not like that anyhow." Emily said, looking down at her feet.

Not many people knew about her dad because she didn't want them to know, same with Mikaela. They didn't want their fathers to be judged for trying to take care of their families. Sure, stealing cars and selling their parts wasn't the best choice. But they where good with cars and it seemed like the only option to them. Now they saw the errors of their ways and were paying the price for their deeds in jail and have been for several years now. Mikaela and Emily had only ever trusted two of their friends with their secret, and that was after knowing them for a couple years.

"Sure." Sam said before he started to walk away.

Emily looked up before calling his name. He stopped where he was and turned to face her, his anger still on his face. Emily crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. There was no reason for him to be treating her like this.

"Mikaela only has a record because she wouldn't turn our dads in. I would have a record too if it wasn't for my aunt refusing to let me be brought along. They did what they did to support their families. I know what my dad did was wrong, but I still love him because he did it for me. Can you honestly say that you wouldn't do anything to take care of someone that you loved?"

As she spoke, Sam's face seemed to soften slightly as he began to understand the situation some. They looked at each other for a moment, blocking out the sounds of the man making stupid comments, before Sam nodded his head. Emily gave a small smile of gratitude before following Sam who walked over to the man who had been questioning them in the car.

Now it was his turn to ask questions.

"What is Sector Seven?" He asked. "Answer me!" He added when the man said nothing.

"I'm the one who asks the questions around here. Not you, young man!" The man yelled in Sam's face.

"How did you know about the Autobots?" Emily asked, ignoring what the man had just said.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked as well.

The man turned to look at both Emily and Sam. "I am not at liberty to discuss it."

"No?" Sam asked before digging inside the mans jacket.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense!"

Sam just looked at him before holding up the badge that he had just taken. "Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" He asked smugly before turning away.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friends standing over there." The man muttered under his breathe but still loud enough to be heard.

Emily and Sam ignored him though as they looked down at his badge. Emily saw that he was Agent Simmons. The two continued to look for a few more moments before Sam turned back to Simmons

"Where's Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Behind him, Bumblebee did something that caused a can to shoot out, from what appeared to be his privates, and hit Simmons in the head. Bumblebee then started to pee on the man. Emily found this to be extremely funny and didn't even bother to hold back her laughter as Simmons started to complain.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man!" Optimus ordered after a while.

Bumblebee did stop, a look of pure innocence on his face while Simmons complained some more.

After that, Emily and Sam tried to figure out what they were going to do with all the agents. They decided that they would just leave them there and let someone find them when they did. They both went to all of the abandoned cars and searched them until they could a couple dozen handcuffs before going back to the agents. With the help of the Autobots, who made sure that the agents did what they were told, they were able to handcuff them to one another in no time.

"Alright, big man, take them off." Emily said as she came over to Simmons who had yet been cuffed.

The older man looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Emily crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Your clothes, idiot. Take them off!"

"For what?" He yelled.

Emily's glare intensified as she started to count off the reasons on her hand. "For threatening my dad, for threatening my dads best friend, and for the way you talked about _my _best friend."

Sam walked over to join her just as Simmons started to take off his coat.

"Little Miss, this is the beginning of the end of your life." Simmons threatened as he then removed his tie and shirt. "You're a criminal." He took off his pants revealing a pair of colorful, Hawaiian themed boxers.

"Those are cute. Did mommy buy them for you?" She mocked before walking towards him and handcuffing him to a pole and the last agent.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." The man informed.

Once the deed was done, the two teenagers stepped back and looked at the grown men handcuffed together.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons said while the other agent repeated him. "Without any remorse!" Again he was repeated.

"I'm so scared." Emily muttered as she rolled her eyes at the two before walking away with Sam towards Optimus.

In the distance, speeding cars and choppers could be heard and Emily knew that that couldn't mean anything good. And it didn't.

_A/N: This used to be the end of the previous chapter but decided to remove it and make it its own little chapter. I edited it slightly giving you a little more info on Emily's view of her dad and Mikaela's dad's situation. Please tell me your honest opinion on what you think of this chapter in a review or message; I wanna know what you think. A brand new update will be coming shortly. _


	9. in handcuffs again

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide reported as the cars and choppers sped towards them. The other Autobots started to get into formation to face the approaching enemy while Sam pulled Emily towards Optimus.

Ironhide shot some sort of wave of energy and the ground that caused the tires of the cars to blow out. That put a stop to them, for now, but the choppers were still coming.

"Roll out." Optimus ordered.

Right away, the Autobots started to transform back into their car forms before speeding off. Emily and Sam were left standing there with Optimus, wondering what to do. The truck had an answer for that.

"Up you get." He said as he bent down and offered them his hand. Sam climbed on right away, but Emily hesitated.

"Are you sure we can't just drive off?" She asked. She hadn't liked being lifted up the first time, and that was just up to Sam's room on the second floor of his house. She didn't want to be in the alien's hand while he was fleeing from people. She was sick at the idea already.

"No time." Was all that Optimus said.

Sam looked at her from the aliens' metal palm before offering the frightened girl his hand. "Everything is going to be alright." He promised, trying to sound as calm as possible while the sound of the choppers grew closer and closer.

Emily looked at his hand before letting out a scared groan and grasping it in her own. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be helped up. As soon as she was on, Optimus lifted them up and brought them to his shoulder. Emily opened her eyes only to move herself quickly but carefully from his palm to shoulder. Once she was situated, she closed her eyes tight and tried to think of something to distract her from the height. She knew that they were moving from the rocking, but Emily tried to convince herself that she was just on a ride with Mikaela and that it would be over soon like she normally did when her friend dragged her to an amusement park.

The trick was working well and she was able to block out everything completely until she lost focused and loosened her grip of the part of Optimus's shoulder that she had been clinging onto. If Optimus had been standing straight, it wouldn't have mattered. But because he was hiding under a bridge and at a horizontal angle, and had moved his head at that exact time, she fell.

Right away her stomach was in her throat as she let out a blood-curdling scream, her eyes snapping open. Luckily, Sam had grabbed her hand to stop her from going splat on the concrete below about a few seconds after she fell. Unluckily, he had slipped from his place on Optimus' shoulder to do so and was now hanging by his fingertips.

"Sam! Help me! Please don't drop me! Help!" She cried desperately, bringing her right hand up to grasp Sam's.

At that moment, a helicopter passed right under them. It's propellers spun loud and threateningly below them. It frightened Emily so much that she couldn't help but try and kick her legs up and away from the powerful blades. This did nothing for Sam but make it harder for him to hold on to Optimus.

"Sam, I don't wanna die! Help me please!" Emily cried again, tears stinging her eyes as she felt Sam's hand slowly slip from hers.

What happened next was like something out of a movie.

Sam lost his grip and he and Emily started to fall towards the ground, fast. Emily quickly shut her eyes and squeezed Sam's hand as she prepared herself to land on the hard ground below. She didn't scream because she literally had no air to do so, her breath had caught in her throat as soon as she felt herself fall. Optimus tried to stop them by kicking his legs out, but that did nothing but separate the two falling teens.

"Sam!" Emily screamed, finding her voice as she felt the boys hand ripped from her own.

Seconds later, she felt a large hand grab her waist and pull her from the air. She was jerked around some, but never touched the ground. Opening her right eye slightly, she was able to make out a bright yellow shape. Opening both eyes, she saw that it was Bumblebee.

He had come back and saved her and Sam.

The yellow and black Autobot sat the two humans down carefully before standing to face the approaching cars and helicopters. Emily was shaky and leaned on Sam for support, trying to get over what had just happened, as the helicopters came and shone bright lights down on them. It was difficult to see so it was a shock when a net type thing from a helicopter came and wrapped itself around one of Bee's arms.

"Stop! Stop!" Sam yelled, lifting his arms above his head and waved them in the helicopters direction. This did nothing as yet another net was shot and Bee's other arm. Two more were shot at the robots' legs before he was brought down, hard.

Bumblebee struggled under his restraints, panic sounds coming form him while he tried to get up. Black car sped towards them and formed a tight circle before they stopped. Men with guns hopped out of a car and started towards them.

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!" They ordered, training the guns on them.

Sam held his hands out to them and yelled for them to stop, but they didn't listen. Emily and Sam were forced to their knees and then stomachs and their hands were held behind their backs. While this happened, they could do nothing but watch as a few of the armed men started to approach Bee.

"Look! He's not fighting back!" Sam yelled, trying to get them to leave the yellow robot alone.

Again, the men didn't listen. Instead they started to spray what looked like fire extinguishers at Bumblebee. The spray filled the air along with Bee's pained cries. With pained expressions on their faces, Emily and Sam were dragged away from the struggling Bumblebee.

When they were only a few feet away from the cars, Sam lost it. Standing, he pushed the guy holding him away before running towards the yellow alien, screaming his name while he did so. The guy holding Emily saw this and tighten his grip on her, preventing her from getting away as well no matter how hard she fought to free herself.

Sam was tackled to the ground just as he reached Bumblebee and tried to take a spray gun from one of the men. Another guy came over to help the first bring Sam towards the cars. The man holding Emily started to drag her towards one of the cars and pushed her inside once they reached it. Emily sat in the back seat silently for a few moments before Sam joined her.

"I swear to god, if you hurt him, I'll get you." Sam threatened before the door was slammed shut in his face. "Are you alright?" He asked, turning to Emily.

The girl let out a low sigh before turning to face Sam. "Considering that we almost just died, Bee is being wrongly attacked, and we are once again handcuffed in the back seat of a car, no I am not alright. But I'm not hurt if that's what you mean." She replied softly, glaring at the men that who had just gotten into the car.

"What are they going to do with the alien?" The driver asked as he started the car.

"Take him to base." The one in the passenger seat replied before pointing a thumb at the two teens in the back seat. "What about them?"

The driver turned back and looked at them before looking at his fellow agent. "Simmons says to take them to the helipad."

The man then started to drive off, leaving Bumblebee to continued being sprayed. Emily turned her head and locked eyes with Sam. A helipad, that could only mean one thing. They were going to flying soon.

"Oh god." Emily groaned quietly as she leaned her head back to rest on the back of the seat, her eyes closed.

_A/N: Poor Emily really doesn't like heights very much. And poor Bee! It didn't do anything to deserve to be treated the way that he was. Once again, I ask for your guy's honest opinions on what you think of this chapter; if you liked it or not and if not why. I wanna improve. Thanks for reading! _


	10. arrival at the dam

The man drove well into the night. Emily wasn't sure when it was, but after a couple hours she drifted into a dreamless sleep. She awoke when the car jerked to a stop what felt like five minutes later. The sun was shining as she and Sam were lead from the car, their handcuffs removed, and towards a sleek, black, military looking jet by large men dressed in suits. Just as the side of the helicopter was opened, another black car pulled out. Seconds later, a blonde women and an African American man let out and lead towards the chopper as well. It took a while but soon the four, as well as two men in uniform, were strapped into seats and the chopper took off.

"Is she going to be alright?" The man asked after they were in the air for about ten minutes., nodding his head towards Emily who was seated across from him.

The girl had her head back and her eyes closed. She had been muttering to herself almost silently that she would be fine as long as she didn't look out the windows on either side of her. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't keep a light green color from coming to her face.

Sam turned to his right to glance at her for a moment before turning his head to the man who had spoken. "Nah, she'll be fine. She's just not a big fans of heights."

He seemed to except the answer, saying nothing more. Everyone was quiet for a while again, nothing being heard but the sound of the propellers moving.

"So…" Sam stated, trying to break the awkward silence.

"What'd they get you for?" The women asked, wanting to fill the silence as well.

"Um, I bought a car." Sam started, trying to think of how to phrase the next part. "Turned out to be an alien robot.

He watched as the man mouthed the word 'wow' with a stunned expression on his face, like he hadn't been expecting that. And in all honesty, no one ever would expect that.

"Who knew?" Sam added as though it were nothing.

Beside him, Emily felt a small smile form on her face. It was pretty shocking news and she wish she could see the expressions on their companions faces. But because of her fear, she didn't dare risk trying to look. Instead, she kept her eyes closed and formed an image in her head.

. .

After another twenty minutes of awkward silence in the helicopter, they landed in what looked like a desert before they were led once again into sleek black cars. The drive was short, perhaps only about ten minutes, and they were soon let out at the Hoover Dam. Emily knew this at first sight because her father had taken her on a tip here before when she was younger, a year or so before her dad was arrested. It was a lovely vacation that was very special to her. She even still had the small keychain that he had bought for her on her backpack.

She replayed that day in her head while she watched Sam lean over the edge to look down at the dam. She heard him mutter a faint 'wow' at its wonder before he straightened up and turned to look at the men in suits walking towards them.

"Follow us." One of them said before they started walking away from all the tourists. Emily and Sam shared a quick look before following after them.

They walked until they came to a separate bridge that led to a small tower. And standing in the middle of the bridge was Emily and Sam's new best friend. Or maybe pain in the ass was a better way to describe him.

"Hey kid." Simmons greeted as the two walked over to stand in front of him. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" He stretched out an arm and clapped in of Sam's shoulder. "You must be hungry. You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?

"Where's my car?" Sam asked, ignoring everything Simmons had just said, a glare placed firmly on his face.

"Son," A man said in a warning tone. "I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know and we need to know it now."

While he was saying all this, Emily had taken the time to take him in. He had on a nice blue suit and dark sunglasses. He wore an expression that said he meant business as he demanded that Sam tell them everything. But Sam seemed unfazed.

"Okay." Sam agreed, nodding his head. "But first, I'll take my car, my parents… Maybe you should write that down." He shot that last bit at Simmons before sharing a look with an amused Emily, something that sparked him memory. "Is your dad a violent man?"

This question confused her. "No." She said slowly, unsure of what it had to do with anything. "Why?"

But Sam didn't answer; he just looked away and returned his focus to the men in front of him. "I'm sure there is a way that you could fast track her dads removal from jail. Like, parole or something. You're big government men, right? You can make that happen."

The two men just stood there quietly.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." The man in blue said after the short silence before he turned away.

Emily, who was in shock over what Sam had just done for her, threw her arms around the boys' waist and pulled him close for a hug before he could follow the man.

"Thank you." She said quietly into his chest while he gently, and semi awkwardly, patted her back.

"You're welcome."

Emily them pulled away and gave the boy and smile before they both started off after the man. Simmons stayed back for a while, but then he started to follow behind as well.

_A/N: I know that was really short and basically a filler chapter and I'm sorry. It's just that it was starting to get a little long. Feel free to leave a review if you want, just know that you don't have to. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Love you all! Thanks for reading! _


End file.
